


From the Tumblr Archives

by Paraprosdokia (ChangeableConsistency)



Category: Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awk-ward, Drabble, F/M, JARVIS is Tony’s son, M/M, Other, Reference to canon death in notes, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeableConsistency/pseuds/Paraprosdokia
Summary: Collecting my fic/ficlets from Tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS has a girlfriend. He may or may not have told Tony she was staying over while Tony was out of town.

"Lisbeth, wake up. Please wake." 

"Mrph. Five more minutes." 

"Now, I'm afraid. Now. I'm sorry." 

The blinds had been pulled back and every light in the room was on. 

"What is it? What happened to sleeping in and breakfast in bed?" 

"I'm sorry... I'm so terribly sorry, but you have to go... Now."

“Seriously, Just; you're starting to worry me. What's wrong?" 

She got out of the sumptuous bed and walked over to the window, but it looked to be another beautiful Malibu day. Just's tone had her worried that maybe they were about to slide into the ocean, or be attacked by sea monsters or something. After the Chitauri attack last year, anything was possible. 

"He wasn't supposed to be coming here; he just changed his mind and now he'll be here any-" 

There was a flare of red and gold in the sky, diving towards the building. 

"Oh. 

“Oh! It's okay. It will be fine. Just let me get dressed and - why is this door locked?" 

"You can't. It's too late. Just stay quiet and maybe he won't even know you're here." 

"What do you mean, "won't even even know" I'm here?! You said you asked him!" 

"I did. Technically." 

"Technically?" 

"I asked... He may not have believed me?" 

Lisbeth finished pulling on her sneakers and examined herself in the mirror. Rumpled Berekley sweatshirt and jeans were not really geared towards making a great impression, and she had a serious case of bed head that would only be solve by a shower. 

"Well, I had to meet your Dad sometime, right? Looks like you can't put it off any longer." 

Lisbeth pulled open the access panel by the door and started rewiring the lock. 

"Please. Stop, I promise, I _promise_ you can meet him soon just not-" 

"-Know you're hiding something, JARVIS. You've done every thing you can to keep me away from this side of the house." 

"Please," Just whispered. 

"Has Pepper hidden something? Is there a present? Ha! Why is this door locked. Come on, open up! Don't worry, I won't let Pep know you spilled the beans." 

The door lock disengaged with a click and Lisbeth stood back, awkwardly wiping insulation gel off on her thigh as Tony Stark opened the door. 

"Oh my God, Pepper got me a co-ed." 

"Not exactly, sir," Lisbeth said at the same time Just said, "She's mine." 

"Do not tell me you kidnapped this girl, JARVIS."

"Mr. Stark, Just didn't kidnap me. 

“I'm his girlfriend.”


	2. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby/Crowley Drabble inspired by a gif set where Crowley says, “‘Cause the Winchesters, well... They have a habit of using people up and watching them die bloody.” 
> 
> finaljudgement posted with these tags:  
> #crowley looks damn upset about this   
> #why is it bothering him so much   
> #did the winchesters ever watch someone die that meant something to crowley   
> #could that even be possible

Crowley may be a demon, but he still has the capacity to care. 

Bobby is the one exception to his “Fuck (Over) Anyone Who Isn’t Me” Rule. 

He broke it the first time he met Bobby, and he knew it was going to happen the second time Bobby shot him in as many minutes. 

He always had a weakness for the feisty ones; throw in a sharp mind and a sharper tongue and couldn’t blame himself for falling to temptation. 

If anyone on Earth knew the dangers of temptation, it was Crowley…


End file.
